Goodnight, Pond
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Amélia à 87 ans. Seule dans son lit d'hôpital, à la veille de sa mort, elle repense à sa vie. Elle n'a aucun regret, sauf un. Elle aurait tant aimé le revoir, au moins une fois. Et si pour une fois, l'univers l'écoutait. Et s'il était vraiment là pour l'accompagné dans ce dernier voyage ? Visions romancée et extrapolée de la mort d'Amélia Pond.


_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Voici un moment que j'avais envie de faire un OS sur Doctor who,mais je ne trouvais pas d'idée intéressante, jusqu'à ce matin lorsque j'ai revu « L'heure du Docteur », j'ai eu l'idée de ce petit scénario._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_**Disclaimer :**__Le whonivers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de la BBC. Je ne touche pas de commission sur ce texte et je n'écrit pas dans un but lucratif._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Goodnight, Pond**

Une maison de repos, un lit d'hôpital, un plafond trop blanc qu'elle ne distinguait presque plus, le bruit des machines. C'était à ça que ressemblait la vie d'Amélia Williams désormais. Huitante sept ans, c'était son âge, un bel âge, bien avancé. Et elle l'atteignait avec un sentiment de fierté, celui d'avoir vécu pleinement. Ho oui, elle avait vécu ! Et elle conservait de très beaux souvenirs de toutes ses longues années. Elle était de ceux qui pouvait dire, lorsqu'arrive le moment de tirer sa révérence, qu'elle n'avait pas de regret.

Car oui, Amélia Williams se mourrait.

Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Son vécu lui permettait de savoir que c'était une chose naturelle, un passage obligé, quelque chose auquel nul ne peut se soustraire.

_Sauf lui_…

Fixant le plafond de ses yeux à moitié aveugles, la vieille femme ressentit une pointe de tristesse l'envahir. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, lorsqu'elle disait n'avoir aucun regret. Elle en avait un. Un seul. Elle, la fille qui attendait, aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir revoir son ami au moins une fois.

Mais elle avait fait un choix, et elle en connaissait les conséquences. _Il _l'avait avertie que si elle faisait cela, si elle se laissait toucher par l'ange pleureur, _il_ ne pourrait plus jamais la retrouver. A ce moment, ça avait été le choix le plus terrible de toute son existence. Le genre de choix qui vous déchire, qui vous fend le cœur. Un choix tellement cruel.

Son mari, qui était la moitié d'elle-même, ou l'_homme dépenaillé_, qui lui avait appris à vivre pleinement. Le choix était trop dur, mais elle avait bien dû trancher. Et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisi son mari. Ils avaient vraiment été heureux ensemble, après cela. Ils avaient vécu, amoureux comme jamais. Mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, et Rory était parti avant elle. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans.

La vieille dame sentit une larme couler sur sa joue fripée. Elle repensait à présent à toutes les choses qu'elle avait faite dans sa vie. Elle les revoyait, elle et Rory, si jeunes, si aventureux se tenant aux côtés du _Docteur_, le suivant dans toutes ses folles épopées. Elle se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il devenait. Il avait dû être si malheureux de leur disparition. Elle espérait qu'il ne soit plus seul, qu'il ait suivit le conseil qu'elle lui avait donné dans le postface du livre de River.

River… Sa douce et tendre petite Mélodie. Elle aussi, elle se demandait ce qu'elle devenait. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle lui avait donné le livre à édité. Elle espérait qu'elle allait bien. Elle souhaitait qu'elle se tienne aux côté du _fou dans la boîte_. Qu'ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre.

Elle aurait aimé les revoir. Rien qu'une fois.

Elle ferma les yeux, lentement, le bruit du moniteur cardiaque la berçant doucement. Elle s'endormit, juste un instant. Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle tourna difficilement la tête sur le côté. Elle ne voyait vraiment plus très bien, mais elle distinguait une silhouette, posée sur une chaise près du lit. Et il y avait une main, si douce et chaude, qui tenait la sienne. Même sans le voir parfaitement, elle sut que c'était lui.

Un maigre sourire se dessina sur son visage marqué par l'âge, et elle réussit dans un effort à murmurer :

-Tu m'a retrouvé finalement…

Elle ne vit pas son visage distinctement, mais elle sut à son silence quil devait avoir les yeux humides, ému. Après une seconde, il pressa doucement sa main et se pencha auprès d'elle pour lui parler à l'oreille.

-Ca m'a vraiment pris du temps pour te localiser dans le temps, ma douce Amélia.

Avec une douceur extrême, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'effrite entre ses doigt, il lui passa une main sur le front, et lui caressa lentement les cheveux.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir autant fait attendre, fit-il sur un ton désolé.

-C'est l'histoire de ma vie, voulut-elle plaisanté.

Il renifla, et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main en hochant la tête d'un air approbateur. Il s'écoula un moment de silence, il demanda :

-Ca a été si long sans toi et Rory à mes côté. Et maintenant, regarde dans quel état tu es. J'ai mis trop de temps.

-Oui, je suis une très vieille dame, et toi…

Mettant en suspend sa phrase, elle leva sa main tremblante, et détailla doucement les contours de ce visage qu'elle connaissait si bien. Un nouveau sourire marqua ses traits.

-...Toi tu es toujours aussi beau et jeune.

-Je suis désolé.

-Non, ne le sois pas. Nous savions tous les deux que ce moment arriverait, tôt ou tard.

-J'aurais dû te sauver. J'aurais dû VOUS sauver.

-Ne te sens pas coupable. C'était mon choix.

-J'aurais pu t'en empêcher.

-Tu n'y serais pas parvenu, tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire.

-Je sais, sourit doucement le Docteur, amusé en repensant au caractère bien trempé de sa compagne.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, long cette fois, qu'Amélia décida de rompre en posant une question qui lui trottait en tête.

-C'est ce soir ? interrogea-t-elle simplement.

Elle sentit la main du Docteur se crispé un peu plus sur la sienne, et elle crut distinguer des larmes dans ses yeux. Il hésita, puis répondit :

-Oui Amélia (reniflement). C'est pour cette nuit.

-Je vois, fit-elle simplement.

Elle avait beau avoir imaginé ce qu'elle ressentirait à ce moment, pensant qu'elle aurait peur, mais finalement non. Elle n'avait pas la moindre trace de peur en elle. Pourquoi aurait-elle peur ? _Il_ était là.

-Tu restes avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en resserrant légèrement sa main sur celle du Docteur.

-Bien sûr, jusqu'à la fin, fit-il en retenant un sanglot.

-C'est bien… Parles-moi de toi, que deviens-tu ?

Le _fou dans une boîte_ émit un petit rire. Décidément, elle ne changeait pas, même à 87 ans, elle était fidèle à elle-même. Il lui raconta alors tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis leur départ. Sa dépression dans le Londres victorien, sa rencontre avec Clara, _la fille impossible_, ses nouvelles aventures. Et sa tombe, sur Trenzalor.

Amy l'écouta attentivement. C'était agréable de l'entendre parler. Sa voix la berçait. Lentement, elle se sentit fatiguée, de plus en plus. Le Docteur vit que son rythme cardiaque baissait doucement. Il interrompit donc son récit, et lui prit à nouveau là main.

-C'est l'heure ? interrogea Amélia, fatiguée.

-Ca ne devrait plus tardé, avoua d'une voix calme son ami.

-Tu pense que Rory m'attend là-bas, questionna-t-elle alors.

Le Docteur ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le coup. Il avait beau connaitre le temps et l'espace comme sa poche, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui arrivait après la mort. C'était une notion tellement abstraite pour lui. Pour les seigneurs du temps de manière générale, la mort était un sujet tabou. Pour eux, c'était une suites de visages et de personnalité, durant treize vies. Puis il n'y avait plus rien. Rien d'autre qu'un amas de possible, s'entremêlant à la réalité de l'univers. C'était dans ces reste que Clara avait sauté pour le sauvé.

Mais pour les autres races ? Pour les humains ? qu'est-ce qu'il advenait. Aujourd'hui, il devait trouver une réponse satisfaisante, quelque chose à dire à sa vieille amie.

-J'en suis certain, mentit-il.

Il n'en savait rien en fait. Mais dans son fort intérieur, il espérait sincèrement que c'était vrai. Qu'il y avait quelque chose après. Sinon, cela signifiait qu'Amélia, dans quelque minutes, n'existerait plus jamais. Et ça, c'était bien trop horrible à imaginer.

La vieille dame sourit, contente de ce mensonge. Elle tendit à nouveau la main vers son visage et lui caressa la joue. Avec douceur, elle murmura :

-Alors je t'y attendrais aussi, mon bel homme dépenaillé…

Puis son bras tomba lentement. Encore un souffle, une crispation, puis tout ses muscles se relâchèrent dans un soupir. Le moniteur cardiaque émit un bip régulier.

Elle était partie.

Le Docteur sentit toute la tristesse de l'univers s'abattre sur lui d'un coup. Agacé par le bruit du moniteur, il actionna son tournevis sonique et l'appareil s'éteignit. Se relevant de sa chaise, en répriment un sanglot, les mains tremblantes, il se pencha sur le visage paisible de la vieille dame, et l'embrassa sur le front. Les larmes coulèrent alors de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse plus les retenir. Il croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle avait l'air si paisible, c'était presque réconfortant.

-J'espère vraiment que toi et Rory serez à nouveau ensemble, réussit-il à marmonner entre deux sanglot.

Il rangea rapidement les choses à leur place, puis quitta la chambre. Avant de refermer la porte, il posa une dernière fois son regard sur _la fille qui attendait_. Jusqu'à la fin, elle avait fait honneur à ce surnom. Et cela le rendait triste. Il aurait dû la faire moins attendre. Oui, il aurait dû.

Titubant, fou d'une douleur mordante dans ses deux cœurs, il regagna son TARDIS en titubant légèrement, se tenant au mur du couloir. Lorsqu'il entra dans son vaisseaux, Clara l'attendait sur une chaise.

En le voyant entrer, elle se leva et, voyant son air désespéré lorsqu'il ferma la porte en jetant un dernier regard au couloir, elle se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces, se voulant réconfortante. Et ils s'effondra en larmes.

oOoOoOo

Amélia ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle était allongée sur une plage. Elle se redressa, vivement surprise, et constata que le soleil puissantne l'aveuglait pourtant pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis vit ses mains. Elles n'étaient plus toutes fripées. Elle se contempla elle-même, se toucha de partout…. Elle était à nouveau jeune.

-Amy…

En entendant la voix dans son dos, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle se releva prestement et fit volte face. Il était là. Le _dernier légionnaire_ ! Et il y avait également sa fille, River Song, qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ils s'observèrent un instant en silence, puis elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, l'embrassant fougueusement.

-Rory, Rory, fit-elle, le touchant pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, des larmes dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Amélia.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, puis elle prit River dans ses bras. Une fois les retrouvailles expédiées, Rory lui désigna d'un mouvement de tête une porte bleue, plantée dans le sable. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif, et il lui sourit doucement. Ils s'étaient compris sans avoir besoin de parler. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de la porte, et la poussa. Elle se retrouva dans le TARDIS. Et il était là, la regardant. Il semblait tellement plus vieux dans son regard. Combien de temps s'était écoulé entre les deux instants ? Des centaines d'années apparemment. Il brillait légèrement, et elle sut ce que cela signifiait. Il lui en avait souvent parler. Mais il ne semblait pas triste, au contraire, il l'observait comme s'il l'attendait, même pas surpris de la voir ici.

Amy descendit alors lentement les marche de l'escalier et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui sourit doucement, et lui passa une main sur la joue, lui murmurant, car il semblait tellement fatigué :

-_L'homme dépenaillé_, bonne nuit.

Puis, elle lui prit la main, et le tira doucement vers elle. Il y eut un flash, et quelqu'un d'autre avait prit sa place. Elle eut peur un instant que son ami ce soit évanoui, car elle ne sentait plus sa main dans la sienne et se retourna avec peur. Mais il était toujours, là, lui souriant, tendit qu'un autre homme, sous d'autres traits parlait de ses reins à la fameuse Clara.

-Elle est mignonne, fit Amy en désignant la fille impossible.

-Tu es jalouse ? interrogea son Docteur avec amusement.

-Un peu, avoua-t-elle avec une moue.

-Peu importe, répondit-il en lui prenant la main. On y-va ?

Elle lui sourit, et ils remontèrent l'escalier, rejoignant Rory et River, qui les attendaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le Docteur sourit au _centurion_, puis embrassa sa femme tendrement avant de lui prendre la main. Une fois qu'ils eurent passée la porte pour revenir sur la plage, elle disparut.

Sur la plage, le Docteur regarda les Pond au complet et leur sourit vivement avant de les prendre dans ses bras tous les trois, ému aux larmes.

-Merci de m'avoir attendu, murmura-t-il.

C'était la fin…

Et le début…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu._

_N'hésitez pas à me laissé un petit commentaires_

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Gabriel McGregor_


End file.
